


you’re not even gonna leave me a note?

by sebphy



Series: departures [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dani says one bad word, Emotions, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Mike Flanagan did us dirty, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short & Sweet, So I thought I’d fill it in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebphy/pseuds/sebphy
Summary: “Jamie?”“Yeah?”She shifts, bringing hand under chin, tilting Jamie’s head to hers. Leans in, just shy of grazing lips against lips.“It’s always, always been you.”
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: departures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138610
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	you’re not even gonna leave me a note?

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo. cosy con brought us amelia eve filling the fandom in on much needed lore so here’s the sainted ‘you’re not even gonna leave me a note?’ fic someone probably wants

It’s different.

That morning. The air doesn’t feel right, nor does the hot, fierce sun blinding her eyes.

Jamie, with all her years of experience laying awake on cold metal in a jail cell, listening for any creak or mumble that is different to what she’s used to, feels different.

She sits up. It’s a sudden movement, so sudden it almost takes her by surprise, despite the fact that she is the one rising amongst loose sheets.

Oh.

She’s alone. 

Where there is normally a head of golden waves, yellowing in the sunlight, there is nothing but a pillow, so empty it looks like it’s wilting like the plant Dani had brought her those months ago.

She’s getting up, sliding from under cold sheets without even realising, her legs still bare. Striding out of the bedroom, up the hallway, her body carrying her to the kitchen. She’s almost stumbling, because _it’s different._ Call it gardener’s intuition, or paranoia, Jamie doesn’t care.

And would you believe she’s right?

She trips into the kitchen, holding on to a dresser to stabilise herself and she barely remembers why she’s there in the first place before she sees her.

Dani Clayton, a deer caught in the headlights. Fully dressed — cardigan, coat, jeans, hat, trainers. A shoulder bag. A wallet. An unreadable expression.

Standing right in front of the doorway.

They’ve never done this before. It’s become a custom, over the years, that they stick together. Even in the morning, if someone is in a dire need of something important like painkillers from the local pharmacy or just a really hot pastry, there is either a waiting game or an exchange of words. “I’m just going to the chemist.” “I’m off to the bakery, go back to sleep.”

There is none of that on this sunny Sunday morning, and Dani’s expression says it all.

Jamie’s throat feels like gravel when she speaks.

“You’re not even gonna leave me a note?”

Tears are falling, and she does nothing to stop them. In the suffocating daylight, Jamie stands.

“I-it’s not like that, Jamie.”

“What’s it like then? You’re all dressed and packed to nip down to the Co-op for a sandwich?”

A shoulder bag falls to the ground, followed by a wallet that opens mid air, notes fluttering.

“Jamie.”

Dani is standing, shaking, and Jamie wants with her whole heart to close the space between them with a few strides and take her in her arms, but she’s still reeling.

“Were you actually going to up and leave to off yourself in some slimy lake and not even leave me something to remember you by?”

Silence.

“Were you, Dani?”

Dani is crying then, lifting fists to eyes, pressing in. Hoping that when she removes them this has all been another terrible dream. 

It isn’t. 

She steps forward, and Jamie doesn’t budge, fists clenched at her sides as tears keep falling. 

She steps forward again, and again, lifting cold hands to warm face. Dani wipes Jamie’s tears with the same tender softness she has so many times.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she finally whispers. 

Jamie sobs then, loud cries coming wave after wave, knees buckling as she falls on the tiles, and Dani is there to catch her. They sit together, waiting for absolutely nothing. An eternity crammed into a minute.

It’s only when Jamie’s cries begin to turn into shuddering breaths that Dani speaks again, staring into shimmering green eyes that hold so much pain and love and fear.

“I’m sorry, Jamie.”

Now it’s Jamie’s turn to remain in silence, and Dani thinks this is fair. She continues.

“Jamie. Jamie, it’s you. It’s always been you. And I’m sorry. I don’t think that word accurately expresses how much guilt I feel. I wrote you a note, Jamie, I wrote you so many, but they weren’t right, none of them.”

Jamie is crying again.

“I can’t sum up how you’ve changed my life on one sheet of paper. I can’t sum up how fucking grateful I am for you; your arms, your lips, your smile, your laugh, Jamie. I can’t do that. I could never.”

Those green eyes are searching, and finding. Finding nothing but purity and honesty in Dani’s gaze. And Jamie melts.

“I love you, Dani. But never scare me like this again.”

Dani doesn’t laugh. She knows she could. She could smile or cry or scream. She simply tightens her hold.

“Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

She shifts, bringing hand under chin, tilting Jamie’s head to hers. Leans in, just shy of grazing lips against lips.

“It’s always, always been you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you hated it! just kidding. you can comment though. sorry it’s short, but if i wrote more it felt wrong


End file.
